


Arnook's memory of love

by apataker



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: First Love, Gen, Loss, Love, Lover Death, POV Alternating, The Siege of the North, Young Love, arnook POV, eternal love, filling the gaps, times in between, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apataker/pseuds/apataker
Summary: This takes place just after the Siege of the North. were the story unfolds from Arnook's point of view.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Arnook & Yue (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar), arnook and his wife
Kudos: 7
Collections: Avatar: The Last Airbender





	Arnook's memory of love

**Author's Note:**

> another short. This is my first fandom post. due to time constraints, I couldn't make it longer..  
> Stay tuned for more :D

The siege has ended. People of North Water Tribe are enjoying over the victory against the fire nation. Aang is in an exhausted state and is being recovered by the top healers. Katara being at the side of Aang all time, always supporting the young avatar. While the whole village is in celebration, two people were not seen to have joined the celebration yet.

  
Arnook seems to have joined the celebrations but his face is not was a happy one. He starts to look around the people near him, he saw the faces of people who have just survived from the dreaded event that took his daughter away. It was full of happiness and joy. He did already know the fate of his daughter at her birth, she had borrowed a part of the moon spirt. But still, A father had the sorrow of losing his daughter, but as the days passed the celebrations continued. As the chief of the Village, he could not stay in grief by looking at the faces of his tribe. His sorrow has turned into pride, as his daughter has saved the entire world from going into eternal darkness and from the fury of the ocean.

  
The Chief was a passionate leader who cared deeply about the welfare of his people. There was one person on his mind even though he is from the sister tribe. He is the guy who he assigned as the bodyguard of his daughter.

  
The meat and sarcasm guy has not been found anywhere near the celebrations.

Sokka standing at THAT bridge staring at the moon every day till the team left the north pole. Sokka the boy who had to be strong to survive and support the people around him. From a very young age, he has experienced a loss. The loss of his mother and the departure of his father made him carry the burden of responsibility to take care of his village. He has always been alone and felt hopeless to continue, but he got his strength from his sister and the thought of the future of his village.

  
Now he is facing loss again, this time it hit differently in him. This was this first love, the first time he has given his heart completely to someone. Leaving him very vulnerable. The pain in his heart was intense, felt numb and nothing really matter.

  
As Sokka reminiscing the memories he had with her, leaning on the edge of the bridge, and was looking at the moon with tears in his eyes.  
“I will always be with you” voice of Yue is heard by Sokka. As he looked down, there she was the moon spirit embracing him in an ethereal form. Sokka could not forget the words she spoke, as it is etched in him forever.

Chief is really a kind guy for understanding Sokka’s sorrow, as it made Arnook remember the times he spent with his wife, the first love.


End file.
